goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zorch calls Nah (Fire Emblem Awakening) a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends
Summary: At the Regal Cinemas, everyone is watching Inside Out and they're enjoying it. However, Zorch was not happy about watching Inside Out. When the scene reaches Bing Bong's death, Nah became devastated which caused Zorch to be happy as he made fun of her by calling her a crybaby and breaking the film projector. Therefore, Zorch got grounded by Lucina and her friends and Indiana Jones and his friends beat him up for that. Meanwhile, Yarne comforts Nah by lotionizing her feet with lotion, trimming her nails with nail clippers, filing down her nails with nail filers, sticking cotton balls between her toes, painting her nails with nail polish, putting an anklet around her right ankle, placing a temporary dragon tattoo on her right instep and a toe ring on her right ring toe, tickling her feet with a feather and massaging her feet, toes and legs. Transcript: Part 1: Zorch calls Nah a crybaby during Bing Bong's death *(July 10, 2018, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful evening. The Awakening Children are watching Inside Out. However, Zorch is not behaving at all.) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong death) *(A dragon named Nah started sobbing and her blue eyes began sparkling with tears as she began crying and it made Zorch very happy) *Zorch: Ha! (X20) Nah you stupid dragon, due to being sad over Bing Bong's death, you're such a crybaby dragon! You are a crybaby dragon! (X10) *began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Nah in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. *Zorch: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of fire you are, whimping like a dragon. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *Zorch and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Zorch: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Zorch and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *starts crying and sobbing as her tears flood the entire theater and Zorch laughs at her as he break the film projector with an axe stopping the Inside Out movie for good *to: The Mavericks outside the theater *Flame Mammoth: Great, just great. *Spark Mandrill: Our chance of seeing Smallfoot slipped right out of our hands! *to: Lucina in the black background surrounded by flames *Lucina: (Does a Godzilla roar) (Changes to Scary Voice) ZORCH! (X36) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Part 2: Zorch gets beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 3: The Aftermath *Flame Mammoth: Boys, I'm very sorry about what happened. *Wheel Gator: No Flame Mammoth. It wasn't your fault. Part 4 Finale: Yarne comforts Nah with a nail makeover and tickles her feet/Bedtime foot massage for Nah *Animals Kings and Queens are having a party at the Lakeside as they are enjoying the food and playing in the Lakeside Arcade room *to: Nah's room *is very sad as she is crying and her dragon tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast *Yarne: It's okay, Nah. Zorch is getting beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends. He won't make you cry again. *Nah: crying and sobbing hysterically Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I know! Sniffles Bing Bong's death is one of the saddest Pixar moments in history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *Yarne: It's okay to cry Nah. Mom and Dad has made us and the Animal Kings and Queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, sushi, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *Nah: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Mom and Dad makes us Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. *and Nah hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Zelda and Link made for dinner. Yarne and Nah had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Yarne and Nah are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Yarne and Nah are all nice and comfy in their PJs, They soon set the air conditioner on to 74 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. Yarne and Nah relaxed in bed together. They have their footwear off. It is now 8:00 PM. *began to yawn and Yarne began to notice her yawning. *Yarne: Hey Nah, are you ok? *Nah: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Zorch called me a crybaby and made fun of me. *Yarne: I know, Nah. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Zorch made fun of you this evening. *stretched out her right foot and wiggled her toes cutely in front of Yarne as she thought about getting her toes painted *Nah: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? *Yarne: Yes, wait here while I get Azura's nail makeover. *(Yarne leave Nah's room to get Azura's nail makeover. Nah begins to relax as she has her dragon toys with her on her bed) *(Yarne then returns with Azura's nail makeover stuff) *Yarne: Sorry I'm late, I just getting Azura's nail makeover stuff. *Nah: I think I'm ready for my nail makeover. *Yarne: Okay then, but before I trim your nails, I'm going to apply the lotion onto your feet. *opens the dragon fruit lotion bottle, squeezes out the lotion onto his left hand, places the dragon fruit lotion bottle down, rubs the lotion on his hands and scrubs the dragon fruit lotion onto Nah's feet and toes. This caused Nah to giggle in her game voice *Nah: Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm!! Stop it, that tickles. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm. *Yarne: Aww, your feet look so cute as Female Kana's feet when they get tickled. Now I'm going trim your fingernails and toenails. *grabs Nah's hands and feet and starts trimming her fingernails and toenails. *Yarne: Now to file your nails down. *files down Nah's nails *Yarne: Finally, I will paint your nails. But before I paint your nails, I need to put some cotton balls in between your toes so they won't move. *(Yarne sticks cotton balls in between Nah's toes. Yarne then gets the nail polish colors out.) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Zorch's grounded days Category:X calls a monster a crybaby during films Category:X Calls Somebody A Crybaby During Some Films Category:Grounded Stories by Elephant012 Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Monster tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos